


Red

by VengefulHybrid



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulHybrid/pseuds/VengefulHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this began as a request fill and it was supposed to be a quick one-shot. Then I started worldbuilding in my head and it spiraled out of control. Ah well. I’ll just add to the growing amount of tentacles littered about the *chan (I’ve already written a Tentaspy/entire team, why not put Tenta/Tenta on my list of achievements?)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. In which Rosaire meets Red for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> So this began as a request fill and it was supposed to be a quick one-shot. Then I started worldbuilding in my head and it spiraled out of control. Ah well. I’ll just add to the growing amount of tentacles littered about the *chan (I’ve already written a Tentaspy/entire team, why not put Tenta/Tenta on my list of achievements?)

He wore red. I wore blue. On the books we were enemies but I couldn't deny the unmistakable look of curiosity in his eyes. That same look was reflected in my own as I stared at the similarities between us. The same ice blue eyes, the same hands tipped in dark claws. His gills fluttered as he breathed, the darker fronds waving slightly in the water. He bared his teeth, I did the same. A dark, animal hiss escaped the both of us. It used to surprise me, what I sounded like, but now it was just another part of me that I couldn't change any more than the ropey tentacles attached where my hips used to be. We were identical in nearly every single way and it annoyed me. I imagine it annoyed him too and, judging by the way his tentacles pushed him off the rock wall, my suspicions were confirmed. Especially when serrated teeth bit into my shoulder but by that time I was losing myself to the red blur around the edges of my vision. Blue and red blood stained the water around us, I could taste it more than see it but he was driving me back into a corner with very sweep of his claws or gnashing of his teeth. He must have been older than me, more experienced. Red gets a grip around my neck and before I can push him off he's on top of me and biting into my arm. My tentacles thrash, grabbing hold of his, but they're slick with blood and slip before I can get a good grip.

I wait for the killing blow. But strangely, it doesn't come. I peel my eyes open weakly. He's staring down at me, that curious look is in his eyes again. His hand doesn’t leave my neck the whole time he assesses me. It’s as if he’s never seen another person before, although perhaps he’s just never seen another one of our ‘kind’. He lifts some of my skirt of tentacles, his peering at my mantle forces a pale blush to my cheeks. That simple reflex made me extraordinarily dizzy, the loss of blood from his brutal assault means it’s difficult for me to function. I can’t even open my mouth to protest when he slings me over his shoulders. A sharp jag of pain lances along my abdomen and everything is  
Just  
So  
Fuzzy…

Water being splashed on my face brings me back. At first I don’t realise where I am, that maybe I’m back in my tank or half draped over the side and my Medic is splashing me to wake me up. Maybe we have a mission. But I’m not at home and it takes me a while to comprehend that. The dank, murky water of the sewer line is lapping at the tips of my tentacles. I think it’s a pipe I’m in, with Red who’s splashing water on my face with the tips of his fingers. I recoil with a hiss as I realise but my body betrays me and I collapse under my own weight. He seems to snigger at my misfortune. I take a closer look at my captor, now that I have the chance. Where I am more human, he is more animal. Gills flutter on his exposed neck- he doesn’t wear a mask- and the black I mistook for gloves was really dark and leathery skin. There was a vertical line of scarring down his neck, meeting his collarbone. I couldn’t see his body; the torn red suit covered it.

It was then that I realised that he’d never spoken once; in fact the only noises he made were nothing short of animalistic growls. He chirped and chittered, almost talking to himself, and squelched around in the pipe in front of me for a little while. When the blood stopped pounding in my ears, I pushed myself up and sat as well as an eight limbed abomination could. Red turned his head to look at me, his sharp teeth bared in a smile –or at least I hoped it was a smile- and wiggled over. He dumped a large and ugly looking fish in my lap.

“You cannot be serious.”

Momentarily he looked surprised that I could talk, although my shark-like teeth gave me a horrendous lisp, but he pushed the fish at me again. Perhaps he was concerned that I hadn’t eaten, that when we fought he’d interrupted a hunting trip –technically true. Perhaps he was flirting. I didn’t feel like being wooed by another monster, but the gurgling in my stomach was becoming noticeable. How long had I been out anyway? I bared my teeth and took a hesitant bite. I didn’t like raw food as much as the next person, but sometimes it was better than going hungry. Red’s eyes lit up slightly as I ate, a little smile on his face. About half way through eating the ugly fish I began to feel nauseous and a bone was caught in my teeth, so I held it back out to him and hoped he wouldn’t take offence. Red chittered happily, taking the fish from me and beginning to eat. I turned away, the nauseous feeling returning as translucent white began to dribble down his chin. I busied myself by trying to pull the tiny fish bone from my teeth. Red seemed preoccupied with eating, although his tentacles were exploring every crevice and crack they could touch and were slowly making their way towards mine. The slimy appendages touched and I jerked away on reflex, making Red turn his head in my direction. He looked worried but I couldn’t focus on his face for long, not with fish entrails dangling from his lips.

I wanted to go back to my tank.

I missed the cool, clear water even if the other inhabitants didn’t really appreciate me. I missed warm food too. Half a raw fish wasn’t enough to satisfy the gurgling in my stomach and, knowing my luck, I wouldn’t be fed properly once I returned home. Red hissed at me and placed a clawed hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and began wriggling back into the depths of the putrid water, much to Red’s dismay. His face fell, a sad chirp following me down the pipe.

“I will be back.” I promised and sighed, the water now lapping at my waist.

Red chittered after me, a happier noise. If he could understand me then perhaps he wasn’t as animal as I first thought? That idea remained with me as I swam back towards the base. There wasn’t an inch of the main pipe lines I didn’t know, the best places to hide and wait for unsuspecting mercenaries to fall or jump into the water and the best places for solitude. However, I had never seen the area that Red had taken me to and it took me extra time to find my way back to the main pipes. I was nervous as I surfaced, the metal panels parting as they registered my approach (I’d never known why they did that, and not have an electronic lock. Anyone could get in through that entrance). I poked my head out of the water and waited, expecting the worst.


	2. In which Rosaire finds himself in the company of others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m not sure what to tell you about this one. I don’t know what my brain is doing but it’s going the whole nine yards with this. Named Tentaspies ahoy, because I needed to be able to tell the difference. I had a friend shout French names at me so none of them really have any super special meanings. Either way, enjoy.

The snap of boots on the tiled floor had me sinking down a little into the water, feeling a little apprehensive as my Medic approached. He didn’t look angry though, the slight frown on his face was of something else. He lent on the cold concrete surrounding the entrance and watched me float.

“Where have you been?” He asked, after a moment.

“Something knocked me on the head…I just passed out for a while…” I couldn’t hold his eyes and looked away, keeping myself upright by holding onto the rim.

Medic hummed to himself before grabbing my head and turning it about in his hands. “You seem fine now, up up up! Time to go home!”

He span on his heels and began to walk back to ‘home’. His lab, the tanks, the others of mine and Red’s kind, back to the man’s unwavering determination to be _better_ than his counterpart in red. I hefted myself onto dry land with a shiver, the cool air and concrete a stark contrast to the lukewarm water I’d gotten used to. My tentacles pulled me along after him as fast as they could. I wasn’t built for land movement. Stones dug a little into the undersides of my tentacles. As we walked, I thought about Red and where he was from. He must have been made, like me and the others, but I’d never seen him before. As Medic pushed the door open and held it for me, I made up my mind to ask the others.

Three pairs of eyes stared in my direction as I wiggled in. Medic encouraged me to get into the tank in the corner, noticing that my tentacles were beginning to get slimy –their natural reaction to drying out- and left to do his own thing. Probably to bed, it was late after all.

The tank was more of a large pool, sunk into the ground. The sides were raised slightly with fake rocks for better hand holds. Medic looked after us, really. If Red was an escaped one of us, I wondered why he had run. Our life was moderately comfortable; we were fed and had somewhere safe to stay. It might have smelt of chlorine sometimes after a cleaning and sometimes the temperature was wrong, but it was our home.

I sunk into the water gratefully, sighing as the constantly moving water washed the stones from the undersides of my limbs. At various points in the pool were three others. Although the four of us looked almost identical, there were various things that told us apart. Daniel had a pale yellow ring that circled his left eye; his twin Florentin had one that circled his right. The eldest of all of us, Emmanuelle, had dark skin up both his arms, ending by his shoulders. It had a leathery texture, like Red’s hands, but was resistant to most cuts. We had experimented in the early days, only my shark like teeth had been able to cut through it.

All three of them stared back at me as I floated there, a single tentacle keeping me anchored to the side of the tank, Emmanuelle with a raised eyebrow. “ _Where have you been?_ ” he asked, in French.

I looked away, nervously, before answering him. “ _I was patrolling and I was attacked._ ”

Emmanuelle growled, pushing away from his side of the tank. “ _What do you mean ‘attacked’? You’re not supposed to be seen, not yet!_ ”

I flinched away from him, hissing under my breath. “ _It was one of us! Only he was red, no rings…he couldn’t speak-!_ ”

Emmanuelle had grabbed me by the lapels, drawing my face close to his. “ _One of ‘us’?!_ ”

“ _Yes! Tentacles, teeth, gills, everything!_ ”

“ _And you say he’s red…I need to talk to Medic._ ”

“No!” I slipped back into English accidentally and winced when Emmanuelle snarled at me. “ _He’s feral, or something. I don’t think he’s a threat!_ ”

“ _Are you defending him?_ ”

I went silent and shrunk away from Emmanuelle, trying not to draw any more attention to myself. _I wasn’t defending the RED_ , I said to myself, _honestly_. The other Spy finally let go of my jacket’s lapels and sunk away into the water. The twins looked at each other, seemingly reading each other’s mind in the way that only the twins could, then swam over to me. I didn’t want to deal with them if they were going to pull their favourite snide tricks and make subtle jabs to my face. If we weren’t all bred in the same lab, I wouldn’t have anything to do with them if I could!

“We believe you Rosaire,” Daniel said, putting an arm around my shoulders. “You wouldn’t have returned if there was an angry RED swimming about.” Florentin nodded in agreement and leant against me.

I frowned, resisting the need to push them both away. Emmanuelle would complain if we fought again. “You do?”

They both nodded in time with each other, making the water ripple. “We do!”

Excitedly, Florentin dragged me away from the side facing the lab and over to the corner. He wrapped his arms around my midsection while Daniel hung off my left arm.

“Tell us all about him!”

And so I did. I told them how he couldn’t speak, but made noises instead. I tried to describe the detail on his red tentacles, only being able to fuzzily remember it myself. I told them about his hands and the scars, the way he fought. I told them about his messy mop of black hair. Florentin came to the conclusion that he sounded cute, whereas Daniel wanted to fight him. They weren’t as similar mentally as they were physically.

Our tentacles had begun to knot themselves together while I told the story, two of mine anchoring all three of us to the side while the rest played with the twin’s. They moved by themselves mostly, constantly feeling their surroundings by the tips. Sometimes I’d fall asleep and wake to them spread out around me. Florentin’s were winding themselves around mine, like some perversion of holding hands. I could never tell if the twins were acting on their own or if the tentacles were, they were that good at acting. Neither of them seemed to notice what was going on with them, even when they began to creep upwards.

“That’s enough you two.” I warned, pushing them away from me.

Their grins became wider and then it dawned on me. They hadn’t been moving autonomously. Every single one of my tentacles was bound in one of theirs, leaving some of theirs free but me in their grasp.


	3. In which the discussion about Red comes to an abrupt halt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s really rather hard to write underwater smut. I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore. Somebody tell me to stop.

“I said enough!”

I tried to push them away again but they tightened their grip. They wouldn’t hurt me, not really, but they weren’t about to let go. Their favourite past time was harassing me. Florentin stayed wrapped around my waist but his spare tentacles were slowly pulling mine open. I squeezed my tentacles shut but Daniel wasn’t having any of that and began to pull at my suit and mask (one that I didn’t actually need to wear but Medic had given it to me). The wet material was pulled off with a faint squelching noise and Daniel dropped it into the water. I grabbed for it but one of them caught my arms, pinning them to my sides. The water was beginning to lap over the tank’s edges with our constant thrashing and without me keeping us attached to the sides we began to sink down into the water. I saw Florentin’s gills flare outwards as they began to provide him with oxygen instead of his lungs. His and Daniel’s were positioned underneath their rib cages but mine and Emmanuelle’s were on our necks. I struggled a little more, although mostly as a pretense. I was tired of fighting. Daniel blew water across the back of my neck, making my hair wave slightly in the water. It didn’t take much effort for Florentin to part my tentacles again, sliding his own in and around them. Now that I wasn’t fighting they released me and let me slump against them. I wasn’t going to fight but I wasn’t going to be helpful either.

I was nudged back against Daniel as Florentin stripped me of my uniform. My tie floated upwards in the water and I watched it as the twins eagerly pulled themselves out of their shirts. Florentin lurched forwards and captured my lips with his own. A stream of bubbles warned me that Daniel wasn’t very happy about his brother getting the ‘first go’ and pulled my shoulders back, replacing Florentin’s lips with his own.

I felt like a toy between them, the two nearly identical Spies fighting over me or, rather, my body. They snapped at each other, neither of them getting close enough to draw blood but still looking vicious (my fangs may have been shark-like in nature but theirs looked like a snake’s). They finally stopped biting when I pushed them both with my tentacles. They looked like they’d forgotten about me for a little. They both grinned widely before returning their attentions to me, Daniel’s suckers attaching to my mantle and squeezing while Florentin all but attacked my neck with his lips and tongue.

I had to hand it to the twins; they knew how to get me aroused quickly. Florentin was busy trying to coax my penis from it’s confines and had sunk underneath me, running his fingers over the sensitive skin. Daniel was kissing me again, rubbing everywhere he could touch on my torso. Delicate, ran his hands over my shoulders and neck. Only briefly did he touch my gills and I just _might_ have gasped a little, a rush of water going down my throat. Florentin’s shoulders shook and I guessed he was laughing at me. His hands went to work on the length of cock that he’d uncovered and I could feel one of his tentacles rubbing at my underside. Clawed fingers touched my lips and I sucked them into my mouth, carefully avoiding pressing them against my teeth when I rubbed them with my tongue. Daniel had taken to rutting up against me with his head pushed against my shoulder. Florentin was doing something much more creative, as per usual, and was slowly sliding one of his prehensile tentacles into me.

Heat rolled over me in waves. My tentacles thrashed in the water, gripping at Florentin’s skin and leaving dark pink sucker marks on the human skin. His tongue is hanging out of his mouth; he looks like he’s really enjoying himself. Daniel behind me orgasms first, the fingers in my mouth twitch and quiver and curl. I follow soon after, hot white going off behind my eyes and blinding me temporarily. Florentin took a little longer, still curled up and pleasuring himself even as I came down from the orgasm-high. Finally Daniel removed his fingers from my mouth and waited for Florentin to uncurl himself, and, once done, the two grinned at me with that same terrible grin they always wore.

I didn’t mind so much though. They made life interesting.


	4. In which Rosaire encounters Red again

The very next day- or it could have been later, you could never tell in the tank- I was woken up by Emmanuelle tugging on my shoulder. I had the twins wrapped around me, all our tentacles curled up together and their arms around my torso. He pointed upwards to our Medic leaning over the water. Getting myself out of the twin’s grip was harder than getting into it, but the moment I managed to pull myself out they attached to each other. It was rather cute in all honesty. I swam up to the surface and poked my head up by Medic.

“Been having fun?” He chuckled, moving a clump of wet hair aside from where it was hanging in front of my forehead.

“You could say that.” I bared my teeth in a smirk and lay on the side of the tank.

Medic’s fingers rubbed behind my ear, prompting my tentacles to go slack and a weak purring to come from my throat. “I’m going to be sending the twins with you on patrol today,” he said.

“Hm?” I couldn’t think straight, although I did notice Medic wasn’t wearing his gloves. His nails felt good against the back of my neck.

“Just as a little extra protection.” He sounded concerned; perhaps he was after the other day. He would be if Emmanuelle had told him about Red, but that was just the way Medic was when one of us was hurt.

He continued for a little longer but by then I could feel the water moving around me as Emmanuelle woke the twins up. The two of them rose to the surface and rested on either side of me. I felt one of them; it might have been Florentin, lean against me. Medic explained to them quickly what we were doing today and as sad as it seems I missed his petting. Together the twins and I left our tank and sank into the darker sewer waters.

Almost immediately the twins took off. They were extremely quick when they wanted to be. I took a little longer, tucking stray hair into my mask, but took the opposite direction. It was routine, check, guard, check again. Medic didn’t want any unsavoury people finding their way into the sewers when they weren’t working. He was going out of his way to protect his team and that just made me respect the old man more.

We’d been told to come straight back as soon as the first sirens went off. I knew the twins would dawdle but they’d never be out longer than the second siren. I’d always been back before the first one, an accurate body clock somehow managing to keep time even submerged in dank water. I was just thinking about this, about how much time we had left, when something sleek and dark and red hit me from the side.

A jet of bubbles was expelled from my mouth and gills. The red shape was on top of me, next to me, under, behind, right in front and by the time I realised it was _Red_ I’d gotten more than dizzy enough. His constant swirling movements made my head spin. Finally I managed to grab hold of his arms and still him in front of me. Red flashed a cheeky grin, just quickly enough for me to be taken aback, before he grabbed my arm and dragged me further into the sewers.

As for where we were going, I had no idea. I followed Red because I didn’t have much of a choice and his sense of direction was probably better than mine. He’d been in these sewers a long time judging by the way he picked turnings without a second thought. Or he had no idea where he was going and was just trying to get me lost. Both seemed plausible.

Red dragged me to a large open area, still underwater but warm with an unseen current. I felt it though, he did too, and we floated there for a moment as the lazy whirlpool swept us around in a slow circle. It was quite nice actually. It gave me another chance to focus on Red, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of me yet. He looked quite happy to just lie in the water and watch me in return although he looked curious again. He didn’t act on it, however, and I watched a bit of seaweed drift between us. Red's eyes flickered to it too, just momentarily, then he flashed that grin at me again and I knew I was in for a bit of trouble.

He tackled me again, pushing his whole body weight into my abdomen. I was sent backwards and I struggled and fought as we tumbled through the water. He managed to pin my arms to my sides and I was just about to sink my teeth into his shoulder when I realised his face was right in front of mine, and he was smiling. I huffed, trying my hardest to be angry with him but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He was just being playful. I could feel a rumbling in the water, vibrations, and at first I was worried (I was used to the louder vibrations of the trains going past, but we were too far down to hear those and this was the wrong sort of vibration for that) but when Red pressed his chest againt mine and I felt it stronger, I realised he was purring.

It was actually nice to know he was happy. My family's life was filled with routine, save for the times when the twins wanted to play or Emmanuelle and Medic went missing (they didn't do it often and we'd learnt to live with it). Red was different, an anomaly in my life. I didn't want to share him.


	5. In which Rosaire acts like a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teeny update, because Rosaire frustrates me to no end.

Every day there was a battle Emmanuelle would wait by the door for Medic to return. He knew how often the man would be targeted by the other team- he was a precious commodity, he kept the team alive- and it worried him. I chewed on a bit of cooked fish while I watched him worry at his coat sleeves. It was the only thing he wore, that long white labcoat. It wasn’t like Medic’s- the one with the patches on- it was plain white and hung low enough to cover his mantle if he did it up.

The twins were somewhere behind me, playing around in the water. They dressed a little more like Spies but rarely wore the pinstripe suit or mask. Instead, they wore a waistcoat and dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I could hear them yammering to themselves in fast French but I couldn’t be bothered to keep up with them.

The fish was cold.

I poked the rest of it about the plate I had been given and tried not the think about the raw fish Red had given me. Looking back made me feel a little nauseous. I pushed the whole plate aside when Emmanuelle shot me a glare that reprimanded me for acting like a child with my food and let myself sink underwater. Fine, if he was going to treat me like a child I would act like one.

The next day, when Emmanuelle came to talk to me I folded my arms and turned away from him. I couldn’t care less what he thought of my actions. When he turned me around I let my whole body flop backwards. Even the twins started doing it in their bizarre form of mimicry. When he snarled I stuck my tongue out at him.

Eventually, Emmanuelle became so frustrated he stopped talking to me altogether but by this point there was a tentative cease-fire with the REDs over the other side. Our patrols were reduced to weeklys and in the end it was just the twins going out. I hadn’t seen Red once and now I wouldn’t be able to at all.

My usually routine life became even duller, days spent flopping about on the floor of Medic’s lab while the twins poked at my sides with sharp claws or sticks brought from outside. Medic tested me for illness a few times, but once he couldn’t determine what was wrong with me he asked Emmanuelle. I heard him say I was sulking, which perhaps was true in a way.


	6. In Which Rosaire Makes Up His Mind

It was their Scout breaking a window that set the war off again. Really it was both Scouts playing a round of baseball and one shattered a window and wouldn’t own up to it. Both blamed it on the other and ended up punching until someone pulled them apart.

With the sudden influx of fighting we were busier than we had been in a long time. The other team’s Spy seemed desperate to break in and destroy our Engineer’s toys and once he discovered he couldn’t get in through the back doors he took it upon himself to get in through the waterways. This method proved fruitless as there was always one of us on guard. Always.

It was my turn a few days into the new wave of fighting. I got to listen to the team’s tactics as they charged across the battlefield, guns blazing. More often than not it was Medic shouting the instructions and I could see why. Next to Soldier he was the most experienced out of all of the team, in fact I didn’t even know how old he was exactly. All I could remember is growing up with him and my brothers constantly by my side- first Emmanuelle and then the twins- and the further I thought back the more I realised that Medic had changed. Not so much his personality, although he’d become a little more jaded as time went on and he realised we weren’t as effective as he would have liked, but rather in looks. I remembered he never used to wear glasses and would stay late into the night with Emmanuelle and I on his desk as he scribbled away designs for new and better methods of keeping the team alive. Sometimes they didn’t work the way he wanted them to but that was okay. Nowadays, however, he always wore his glasses and the grey at his temples had begun to fleck his hair more and more. He thought we didn’t notice the changes- that respawn was foolproof- but we did.

For now I floated listlessly. The Spy hadn’t been along for a few days, in fact not since the twins ganged up on him and more than likely ruined his week doing nasty things I didn’t want to think about. But, without the threat of the enemy getting on my gills I had nothing to do. Not so much anything to worry about because I knew Red was still lurking the waters somewhere… I hadn’t seen him either and it wasn’t like I hadn’t been looking. Maybe not looking hard enough but I’d still been paying quite a decent amount of attention to the tunnels I knew the other team wouldn’t exactly go through (whether they were too deep or too dark, there were always a few that were never touched by either side) on a regular basis.

I’d holed myself into a little hideaway off to the side of the entrance, a nice little grilled piece that used to be a vent but was now so clogged with goo and bits of dead thing that it had been shut off years ago. I was deep in thought, letting my tentacles do all the work of anchoring me to the sticky ground (yes, there is sticky things underwater and no it is not pleasant). My mind was mostly focused on the conundrum of Red and what I should do, in fact I was so focused I’m surprised even now that I managed to spot the glimpse of tentacle that snuck itself along the wall a little way off. This slight slide of red snapped me out of my angst reverie and I jerked my head up to stare at the spot where that tip of tentacle had been. I was _certain_ it had been there. I _hadn’t_ been hallucinating it because I’d never hallucinated before and was fairly sure I could tell the difference between a fictional tentacle and a real one.

Leaving the protective vent, I swam to the other side of the watery corridor to where I’d seen the tentacle. It wasn’t a long corridor but I was constantly on high alert for danger. If anything this could have been a trick. The RED Spy could have learnt of my tentative friendship with the other monster, it could have been his tie and I was blundering into a trap, I really could have been seeing things or any other manner of ridiculous thing that my mind made up at that one tense moment.

I peered around the corner, hand bracing myself against the wall as well as a couple of my tentacles in case I needed to push away, and cautiously began to lean a little further out. Nothing happened for what seemed like a long time. It was almost with agonizing slowness that I began to creep forward, edging along the wall like…well like an octopus crawling across a wall. It was an awkward, shuffling walk that didn’t so much gain me any distance but rather gained me time. If anything was going to happen, I preferred it to happen while I was grounded. I made the mistake of letting myself get too angry the last time I’d fought Red and it had been my downfall.

The tunnel began to get darker the further I went along it and I realised I’d probably been this way before- the first time I’d met Red. The creeping darkness didn’t disturb me though, mostly because I’d never had a reason to fear it. As long as there was some source of light (no matter how small) I could see in it. I had my Medic to thank for that, just like the tentacles and teeth and various other bits of mismatched creatures. After a good long while of nothing but pulling myself forward with the tentacles, touching and ‘tasting’ bits of god only knows, I became fed up with the difficult trek and just began swimming. This was a far easier and faster mode of transport- the tentacles together acting like a powerful fin that you’d find on a dolphin or whale- although it left me a little open to all sorts of dangers in the meantime. I fondly remembered the time that Red plowed into my side playfully.

And that was when I realised I missed him. My forced segregation from my new friend had definitely drained me of the will to play Good Tentaclebeast even with the threat of Emmanuelle possibly informing Medic of what had been going on. I wanted to find Red and nothing could stop me.


End file.
